Eye Infection
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Jack gets an eye infection just before they start The Rickshaw Run and Finn is being the protective brother that he is and comforting Jack.


Jack Harries sighed as he slowly sat up in his bed in the hotel he was staying in. He looked over and blinked a few times when the sun from outside hit him straight in the face. Jack blinked a few times as he looked away from the window.

Today was the day. The day that Jack and his twin brother were going to travel across India with some of their friends. He still couldn't believe that he was actually in India. It hadn't sunk in him yet. He was excited but he was also nervous. He didn't know what was going to happen. They were going to travel India for three weeks straight. Anything could happen. But, Jack knew something good was going to come out of this.

Jack reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. It was 7 o' clock in the morning. They only had a little bit of time to eat breakfast and then head out to get their Tuk Tuk's ready for the road. Jack looked over and sighed when he saw that Finn was still asleep in his bed. Jack and Finn had decided to share a room, just to save some money. Some of the other boys were also sharing rooms so it wasn't just them. Jack stood up from his bed.

"Finn." Jack said as he walked over to Finn's bed. "Wake up." Jack reached over and then he shook Finn a few times. Finn groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Jack rolled his eyes. "Finn, you have to get up." Jack said. Finn poked his head from out of the blanket and looked over at Jack. Jack chuckled. "Or you can sleep in more and not have breakfast. Your choice." Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his bag and pulled out his clothes for the day. Finn groaned and sat up in his bed. He sighed as he looked up at Jack. Jack glanced over at him and then he walked into the bathroom.

It's been about 20 minutes now since Jack and Finn had woken up. Finn was up and dressed and was ready to go but he hadn't seen Jack come back into the room which worried him a little bit. It usually didn't take Jack that long to get ready.

Finn was just walking down to the lobby, to see if Jack was there with the others. He looked around once he walked into the lobby and almost immediately then he spotted Louis and Harry sitting on the couch together.

"Hey!" Finn called. He walked over to the couch. Louis and Harry both looked up at him.

"Hey, mate. Where's Jack?" Louis asked. Finn groaned.

"You haven't seen him?" Finn asked. Louis shook his head.

"No, we haven't seen him yet." Louis said. Harry nodded. Finn groaned.

"Okay then." He said. "He must still be getting ready in the bathroom. I'll be right back, hopefully with a ready-to-go Jack." Finn turned around and then he went back up the stairs and went back to his and Jack's bedroom. "Jack?" Finn called as he shut the door when he walked into the bedroom. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door a few times. "Are you in there?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Finn sighed in relief when he heard Jack's voice.

"You need to hurry up so you can eat breakfast before we go!" Finn yelled. "We're going to be on the road for a couple hours so we have to eat." Finn looked up when the door opened and smiled when he saw Jack. Jack nervously looked up at him.

"How bad does it look?" Jack asked. Finn blinked a few times.

"How bad does what look?" Finn asked. Jack sighed.

"My eye! It hurts like hell." Jack said. Finn pulled Jack closer to him and looked at his eye.

"It doesn't look that bad. It's just a little black. What did you do?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and it just…I don't know." Jack said.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to call a doctor or something?" Finn asked.

"We don't have time to call a doctor. We leave at 8 o' clock sharp or else we'll fall behind and I don't want that to happen." Jack sighed. "I'm sure it's just a small eye infection. Nothing too serious." Jack said. He shrugged his shoulders. Finn frowned.

"Jack, this could be serious. Maybe we should just hold off driving for a few hours…" Finn began to say.

"No!" Jack yelled. Finn stared at him. "We're not stopping the race just because I have a bloody eye infection. I'll talk to someone and see if I can get something to help the pain. I'll be fine." Jack assured Finn. Finn sighed.

"Okay. If you say so. I just want to make sure you're okay." Finn said.

"I know but you're annoying when you worry." Jack said. Finn laughed.

"Thanks, Jack." Finn said. Jack smiled innocently. He sighed.

"Let's go have breakfast and I'll call a doctor to look at my eye just to be sure." He said. Finn nodded.

"Alright. Come on. We only have about a half an hour left." Finn said. Jack grabbed his phone and then he followed Finn out of the bedroom and they went down the stairs to the lobby to meet up with everybody else.

Jack had finished his breakfast within' about 10 minutes so he would make sure that he would be able to call a doctor so Finn wouldn't have to worry about him. Jack did want to make sure that there was nothing seriously wrong with his eye. He didn't want to have to worry about his eye while he was out driving for the Rickshaw Run. He already had enough to worry about.

"Jack, stop touching your eye. The doctor said it'll make the infection worse." Finn warned. Jack sighed and put his hand down. It was now just five minutes before the boys were leaving to continue on with the race.

"It's really annoying. This is going to bug me." Jack whined. Finn chuckled.

"Well, luckily the doctor gave you medicine so your eye should be better soon." Finn assured him. Jack bit his lip as he looked over at Finn. Finn gave him a reassuring smile."Just try not to think about it and I'm sure you'll be fine." Jack took a deep breath.

"I know I said it was annoying when you worry but I'm really glad that you're here." Jack said. Finn smiled.

"Come on, you're my brother. I'll always be here. Besides, it's my job to annoy you." Finn joked. Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

"Jesus fucking Christ. It even hurts to roll my eyes at you!" Jack groaned. Finn laughed at him and then he shook his head. He reached over and gave Jack a friendly hug. Jack smiled as he hugged Finn back.

"Ready to go then?" Finn asked. "Everybody else is already outside." He said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe we're actually doing this." Jack said.

"I know. I don't think it has sunk in yet that we're actually here and we're actually going to travel across India for three weeks. It makes me a little nervous but the more I think about it the more I get excited." Finn said. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Okay…Let's go out then. We literally only have a couple more minutes before we have to leave." Jack said. Finn nodded. He followed Jack outside to where the Tuk Tuk's and where the other boys were waiting.

"Are they ready to go then?" Finn asked as they walked over to where the boys were waiting.

"Yup. All set and ready to take off." Harry said. Everybody nodded.

"Okay. Let's get going then. It's going to be a long day." Jack said. He took a deep breath. "Good luck!" Jack and Finn gave everybody high fives and friendly hugs before they finally took off in their little Tuk Tuk's.


End file.
